Primeras Veces
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Cuando tuvo el tiempo de darse el lujo de analizar las cosas sin miedo a abrir heridas y lastimarse a sí mismo, Kurt se dio cuenta de que su relación con Blaine fue básicamente un enorme abanico de primeras veces. Tanto buenas como malas.


**Título:** Primeras veces  
**Personajes:** Kurt Hummel, muchísimas menciones de Blaine Anderson.  
**Pareja:** Klaine.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Extensión:** 1675 palabras  
**Notas:** Día uno de la Klaine Week 2013. Olvidé muchas cosas que ocurrieron en los capítulos y tuve que obligarme a cerrarlo en el 4x04. _That's all._

* * *

**Primeras Veces**

Cuando tuvo el tiempo de darse el lujo de analizar las cosas sin miedo a abrir heridas y lastimarse a sí mismo, Kurt se dio cuenta de que su relación con Blaine fue básicamente un enorme abanico de primeras veces. Tanto buenas como malas.

La primera vez que admiró la belleza física de un chico sin temor a que él o sus amigos le propinaran una paliza por intentar "pasarles lo homosexual".

La primera vez que alguien tocó su mano y su reacción inmediata no fue alejarla sino apretar para asegurarse de que no fuera un sueño.

La primera vez que alguien le dedicó una sonrisa durante toda una canción de manera deliberada y no accidental.

La primera vez que habló con un chico sobre Patti LuPone, Marion Cotillard y Vogue sin que el otro perdiera el hilo de la conversación o bien no entendiese nada.

La primera vez que se enamoró de la misma manera en la que subes y bajas una montaña. Lento al inicio y luego rápido. Lo suficientemente rápido como para estar seguro de que resbalarás y te golpearás tarde o temprano.

La primera vez que se enamoró de alguien que no era heterosexual e imposible, también.

La primera vez que pasó horas, días y eternidades hablando sobre la misma persona sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

La primera vez que alguien cantó un dueto con él sin necesidad de cinco gigas de pruebas de que no canta como un gato estrangulado o sin Finn pisándole los talones y diciéndole "no lo hagas".

La primera vez que le decepcionó el amor al darse cuenta de que a Blaine le gustaba otra persona.

La primera vez que se sintió lo suficientemente importante como para que alguien recordara su orden de café o cuanta azúcar le añade.

La primera vez que se atrevió a decirle a alguien que le gustaba y no esperar a que la persona lo notara o alguien más se lo dijera.

La primera vez que lo rechazaron… amablemente, pero un rechazo igual.

La primera vez que sintió el miedo de que su casi-posible enamoramiento se convirtiera en uno completamente imposible.

La primera vez que el horrible sentimiento de herir a alguien a quien quieres le invadió de pies a cabeza.

La primera vez que alguien se preocupó lo suficientemente por él como para explicarle cosas que no debería explicarle.

La primera vez que su corazón se desbocó completamente al escuchar dos palabras tan simples como "me mueves".

La primera vez que agradeció a los cielos y todo en lo que no creía el estar sentado mientras escuchaba esas palabras, también.

La primera vez que sintió los labios de un chico sobre los suyos porque él lo quería y no porque alguien le obligaba.

La primera vez que se permitió perderse en un beso y sentir que estaba en un universo paralelo en donde los segundos eran eternidades.

La primera vez que le faltó el aire por todas las buenas razones.

La primera vez que no tuvo miedo de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

La primera vez que le importó más lo que ganó al perder y no lo que perdió al ganar.

La primera vez que le importó lo suficiente a alguien como para que esa persona peleara sus batallas. Por más que no debería hacerlo.

La primera vez que alguien le animó a regresar a McKinley sabiendo que era un equivalente a poner primero su felicidad que la estabilidad de su relación.

La primera vez que le dedican una canción frente a toda la escuela y le hacen sentir como la persona más afortunada del universo.

La primera vez que alguien se quedó hasta las tres de la mañana escuchando las últimas actualizaciones de las tonterías que suceden en su escuela sin mostrar signos de irritación.

La primera vez que alguien solo sonrió cuando una tal Rachel Berry le dijo que le engañaban con Sam Evans.

La primera vez que alguien confió lo suficientemente en él como para no creer los rumores, de hecho.

La primera vez que invitó a alguien a un evento social sin dejar que el miedo a las consecuencias nublara sus acciones.

La primera vez que le dijeron "estoy loco por ti" y pudo creerlo.

La primera vez que alguien, a su manera, le inspiró a que la retirada no era la mejor táctica en esa batalla.

La primera vez que tuvo a alguien más que a su padre de quien despedirse antes de viajar a alguna parte.

La primera vez que tuvo a alguien a quien extrañar con cada fibra de su ser al viajar a alguna parte.

La primera vez que le dijeron "te amo" en todos los sentidos correctos.

La primera vez que pudo decir "te amo" y que le respondieran con una radiante sonrisa.

La primera vez que alguien colocó su futuro primero que sus oportunidades de brillar.

La primera vez que tuvo a alguien que lo sujetara cuando el hecho de que el mundo entendiera que ser femenino no es ser una niña o ser incapaz de actuar a un hombre masculino le afectara.

La primera vez que alguien le ayudó en un proyecto sin querer imponer sus ideas y apreciando las suyas o señalando sus fallas de una manera agradable.

La primera vez que pudo mirar fijamente a una persona en el público mientras su discurso sabiendo que le estaría mirando de vuelta y que podría imaginar que no había nadie más en el lugar para no estar tan asustado.

La primera vez que quiso golpear a alguien por mirar demasiado a su novio.

La primera vez que pudo ver reflejado en los ojos de Blaine todo el deseo y amor mezclados.

La primera vez que realmente se sintió como alguien digno de ser deseado, también.

La primera vez que estuvo con alguien en todos los significados posibles.

La primera vez que desnudó su alma frente a otra persona y se expuso de una manera tan infinita e irreversible.

La primera vez que alguien le dijo que amaba lo que veía.

La primera vez que vio el alma de otra persona y amó lo que vio con todo lo que tenía.

La primera vez que cantó junto a la persona a la que quiere lo que ambos querrían decirse a diario, pero no encuentran las palabras para hacerlo.

La primera vez que supo a quién acudir cuando sintió que sus sueños y todo lo demás estaban estrellándose.

La primera vez que no se equivocó al pensar que se dirigía a la persona correcta.

La primera vez que cantó junto a su novio en televisión nacional sin miedo a que alguien descubriera que obviamente no eran simplemente amigos.

La primera vez que alguien le prometió prácticamente el mundo entero en un gesto tan sencillo y hermoso.

La primera vez que sintió el abrasador instinto que querer proteger a una persona incluso de sus propios amigos.

La primera vez que vivió el terror de ver a esa misma persona ser herida frente a él.

La primera vez que alguien lo quiso lo suficiente como para recibir un daño que fue pensado para él.

La primera vez que lo pensó dos veces y terminó sin saber cómo contestar si le habría dicho que sí a Blaine si este le propusiera matrimonio.

La primera vez que pasa un San Valentín sin ser parte del club de los corazones solitarios.

La primera vez que lastimó directamente a la persona a la que quería.

La primera vez que entendió cuán importante era en la vida de Blaine, que era el mundo entero para alguien.

La primera vez que saber eso valió más que cualquier halago, piropo o comentario positivo que pudiesen decir sobre su persona.

La primera vez que alguien no se durmió cuando decía y repetía todo lo que tenía planeado para su audición para NYADA. Tres veces cada hora de cada día, si estaba de suerte.

La primera vez que cree entender hasta qué punto de profundidad llegan las inseguridades de Blaine y se da cuenta de que son mucho más enormes de lo que pensaba.

La primera vez que alguien se sienta y escucha cuando lo que le provoca el hecho de que no entiendan las diferencias entre género y orientación sexual no es lo mismo es rabia y no tristeza.

La primera vez que celebra una victoria nacional junto a la persona a la que quiere por horas, días y quizá semanas sin que la otra persona se queje en algún momento.

La primera vez que alguien no le deja caer cuando se resbalan sus sueños y no permite que se ahogue cuando siente que la fatalidad del mundo le cae encima.

La primera vez que alguien le repite el mismo consejo dos veces sabiendo que su relación puede verse afectada al querer colocar primero su felicidad y su futuro.

La primera vez que empieza a sentir que no sabe cómo manejar el tiempo entre el trabajo y Blaine.

La primera vez que no sabe qué hacer al no querer dejar de lado a Isabelle ni a Blaine.

La primera vez que se da cuenta de que es imposible que haya un universo en el que no termine dejando un poco de lado a alguno de los dos.

La primera vez que se da cuenta de que el que se queda de lado no es Isabelle.

La primera vez que se da cuenta de que el barco se está hundiendo cuando ya todos se han llevado los salvavidas.

La primera vez que alguien a quien ama le rompe el corazón de una manera que nunca pensó podría suceder.

La primera vez que se da cuenta de que en las relaciones no todo es felicidad.

Cuando tuvo el tiempo de darse el lujo de analizar las cosas sin miedo a abrir heridas y lastimarse a sí mismo, Kurt se dio cuenta de que su relación con Blaine fue básicamente un enorme abanico de primeras veces.

Y que si bien hay muchas buenas, no quiere decir que no haya malas.


End file.
